The Convergence
by M.G.S.H
Summary: This is the story of Loki, Prince of Asgard and heir of Jotunhiem after his defeat at the Battle of New York. He has returned to Asgard and is kept prisoner. Or so it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Loki

I flipped briskly through the pages of the novel and looked up.

"Shakespeare? Have all the other books burned?" I asked.

"Loki, you should be grateful for this. Odin has forbidden all visitors-we are at war, my son," said Frigga. A smile crossed over my face and I let out a hollow laugh.

"Is the great oaf leading the armies?" I asked.

"Thor has gone to Midgard," said Frigga. I looked over at her and my smile became genuine though not pleasant. Migard, the pet planet of the future oaf king. But Thor would never leave during a war, his dim wits and lack of the basic knowledge needed to properly function wouldn't allow him to run away from a battle till every foe had fallen. Then again many men were ruled by organs other than their brains.

"The mortal girl," I said.

"Yes, Jane," said Frigga.

"I am shocked. I am aghast. It is completely uncharacteristic," I said.

"What is?" asked Frigga, smiling fondly at me.

"Why that Thor would remain so constant! I am surprised the mortal is not weeping and moaning with a broken heart, though she might be doing those things for other reasons," I said. Frigga's hand came out and I grabbed it. A snarl spread over my face and I stepped closer to her.

"Does it upset you to hear such things? Does it anger you that your only son is a fool?" I hissed.

"Thor is not my only son," said Frigga. I looked at her, searching her face, and threw her hand away. Frigga stumbled back a little and I shook my head.

"You almost had me fooled. But I will not fall prey to the same tricks again. You care for me no more than Thor cares for this little mortal," I hissed. I turned away and picked up the book she had given me.

"Take this and go. I will have no more of your slanderous lies," I said. Frigga looked at the book and took it gently from me.

"You are my son, Loki, you will always be my son," she said in a quiet voice. She turned away and walked out of the cell. Her footsteps echoed through the dungeon as she departed and the sight of her enraged my fellow captives. But they are base creatures who give into impulse and whims. They are much like Thor, though most lack his strength, courage, and noble standing. But that fact could come of use soon. If Asgard was at war and Thor was off playing with his toys on Midgard than very little attention would be paid to me. It would be a perfect time to strike at the heart of Asgard and seize what is rightfully mine. Odin will be weak, the war will have seeped his strength away and soon the Odin Sleep would be upon him. It would not be difficult to overcome him, especially with the knowledge I possess.

My time under the Chitauri's control had not been a complete waste. The Tesseract showed me many useful things, things the All-Father could not dream of, things that would startle even the wisest of men. I wouldn't even be forced to leave my cell in order to enact my vengeance. Then I would get the pleasure of watching the simpleton's scurry about scrambling for some scrap of knowledge that would lead them to his murderer. The poor soul they blamed would pay the highest price but it would be worth it. The All-Father was no just and fair king. He was not worthy of his throne or his power. His life was wasted. And under his reign Asgard had been wasted.

But not leaving my cell would deny me other pleasures in regards to Odin's demise. Leaving my cell would not be the problem. Oh I could leave my cell anytime I pleasure. The magic of Odin was nothing compared to my power, not after my experience with the Tesseract. I could be gone at any moment I chose and the Asgardians could do nothing. They would never be able to find me, even if I stood in plain sight. I chuckled at the thought and examined my cell.

If we were at war Thor would not be gone long. And if his actions implied anything it was that he would not return alone. The mortal would be with him. She would provide a distraction to him. He would be forced to divide his time between her and the war. And even then most his attention would have to be for the mortal. She could not and would not survive an attack unless he or someone was there to protect her.

Mortals were fragile and weak. It was a mistake on Thor's part to bring her here, though I will eternal grateful when he does.

His love affair with the mortal was as strange as it was useful. It had been too long and too distracting. It did not follow the usual pattern. Besides the All-Father, war was Thor's only true love. His dalliances with women were typically short and rather messy. Women would be left behind in his wake, declaiming their sorrows for all of Asgard to hear. But this affair was quite different. Thor's trips to Midgard had become increasingly frequent and lengthy. He returned in morose moods and couldn't even be stirred by the thought of blindly waging a war. The mortal must be his equal in some aspect, though personally anyone who would carry on with Thor was unworthy of anything but contempt.

I flipped through several of the novels Frigga had left and smiled. I could feel the BiFrost at work. The oaf had returned with his prize.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane 

I walked silently beside Thor, making my observations silently. The Asgardians were proud people and I knew they wouldn't tolerate judgment from a Midgardian like me. Ever since Thor left I have been studying Norse mythology and culture. I wanted to make a good impression, though I don't know if any Midgardian could ever make a good impression on such a proud race, though they were proud with reason.

Asgard was a wonder to say the least. Towers and keeps more magnificent then any human's wildest dreams loomed over us. Asgardians walked the streets, clothed in lavish silks and gleaming armor. Laughter rung through the air and we were always greeted with a smile. I had no doubt that if Heaven existed it would pale in comparison to Asgard.

Though despite the beauty that surrounded me I could see the touches of war all around the city. Ash coated the streets, floating up into the air whenever people's feet stirred it. Entire buildings were abandoned and more than a few empty spaces now lined the streets where shops and homes had once stood. The streets weren't as crowded as I had expected them to be and once we passed the pretense of happiness fell from many faces and was replaced with grave faces. Dozens of men, women, and children wore black in mourning and when doors opened cries of woe flooded the street.

I looked at Thor and saw my reactions mirrored in his face. He knew that Asgard was at war. But he never imagined it like this. I looked away. Sometimes I can't help but see Thor as sort of childlike. His love of war made him see only the glory of battle, but blinded him from the tragedy of it. Wife, husbands, sons, and daughters were lost to wars. And could never be replaced, but Thor had never felt that pain. Though Loki had betrayed him, he still lived. Not that that was of consequence to Thor.

I remember the day that he showed up on my door, rain drenched and I suspect tear drenched. It was six months after the Battle of New York, six months after Loki's betrayal. And yet Thor's anger had not dulled, in fact it had grown. His rage was boiling over and seeping into the world around him. He quarreled for no reason and wrecked unnecessary havoc wherever he went. He had told of how Loki was his brother and how much he loved him with such frightening fierceness. Thor said that he had had his eyes opened to the truth about Loki and he could never forget or forgive what he knew. And after a week, we ceased talk of Loki. He was Thor's brother no more.

I glanced at Thor and sighed. The months he had spent with me had been some of the happiest times of my life, but doubts always lingered in my mind. I knew he would have to return here one day and I knew that even if he didn't, one day I would age and die. And Thor would remain. I shivered at the thought and felt something touch my shoulder. I looked around and smiled. I glanced at Thor and he smiled at me, taking my hand.

"Do not be nervous, Jane," he said his voice like the roll of thunder clouds. It was the only thing familiar about this world, his world, and it would be the one comfort I had here. Thor would be the one comfort I had here. We kept walking and climbed the steps to a great golden hall. With each step we took deeper into the halls echoes rang out and I felt a sudden chill. I could feel unfriendly eyes all around me. And with unfriendly eyes came unfriendly thoughts, and then unfriendly actions. I kept my eyes trained forward and stiffened my spine. My chin raised and I kept pace with Thor, or maybe he kept pace with me I wasn't completely sure. Nevertheless we soon came upon a glorious throne from which a white bearded man peered down at us, looking up Thor with affection and me with disdain.

Thor knelt before the throne and I knelt beside him. The man stood up and I heard him walk down the stairs of the throne.

"Arise my son," he said coming up to Thor. Thor stood up and I stood with him, unsure of what I was supposed to do.

"You have been gone too long," said the man looking at me.

"I am sorry, Father. But I have come now and will do all I can for Asgard," assured Thor.

"Asgard has much need of you. The enemy has retreated for now, but they will return with renewed strength soon," said the man.

"What does Heimdall see?" asked Thor.

"Nothing of use," muttered the man. Thor frowned and his hand went to his hammer.

"Then we must be vigilant guards," said Thor. The man clasped Thor's arm and smiled at him with tender affection.

"Your words will strengthen the people. You are meant to be here, my son," he said. Thor smiled and he clasped his father's arm as well. I frowned and looked away from the scene. I knew Thor was a prince and had responsibilities to his party. But after thousands of years of duty and service you think he would be able to take a vacation. And if Thor couldn't leave without Asgard falling to ruin, why was Odin king? Three months wasn't such a long time-it was just a single Midgardian summer. And from what I knew of the Aesir our days were much shorter than the Aesir's days.

I looked around the hall and saw the animosity on so many faces. My cheeks reddened and my fists clinched. I wouldn't be blamed for whatever wrong they thought Thor had done. I never forced him to stay. I knew that this was Thor's home and was prepared for his disappearing like he did in New Mexico. My body shook with rage and I took several deep breaths. I had to control myself. I had to. If I didn't I would give myself away. I looked at Thor and felt my cheeks reddened. I should tell him. Maybe he could help. Maybe he had knowledge about what it was happening to me. But even if he did, I couldn't know what he would do once he found out. I didn't want him to leave, but more than that I feared him helping. If he knew what was happening to me he would want to do everything he could to help her. And that included seeking out the All-Father's help. And from what I was seeing now the All-Father didn't seem to be my biggest fan.

I took a deep breath and looked at back at Thor. My eyes drifted to the All-Father and I tensed as he looked at me. I couldn't trust him. I couldn't truly trust anyone here because in the end I knew Thor would choose them. He would fight alongside his father till the end, till his end. And I knew that if we fought he would die at my hand. I put a smile onto my face and tried to look unsuspecting. But inside me raged a power that I was barely controlling. A power that would soon consume me.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki

There was something new, something strange in Asgard. It wasn't something I had ever felt before. Its power was close to that of the Tessaract. It called to me with its siren song speaking of untapped potential. With that power I could cast down Odin and rule without challenge. But that would never happen. This power had chosen its master and would not abandon its master for another. But I did not have to posses the power to utilize it-I just needed the master on my side and I am not called Loki Silvertongue for nothing.

I looked up at the ceiling of my cell and closed my eyes. I didn't just feel this new power though I also felt Thor. His presence was like a cancerous cell, something that one wanted to be rid of desperately but could not shake. He would visit soon. But first he would struggle with himself. He would try desperately not to come, saying that I had betrayed him and hurt him. But he would want answers. He would want to know why I attacked New York and why I tried to kill him. And I have answers, just none he will accept. But nevertheless he will come and I will give him answers.

My reasons for attacking Thor and New York are simple. I was raised to believe that I would be a king one day. And since I could not be King of Asgard, why not be King of Midgard? They were an inferior race, that was obvious, but inferior races always made good subjects. They would be easy to control and well subjection is natural for Midgardians. They were made to be ruled. The Midgardians would say otherwise but their history betrays them.

They are a race that discriminates and belittles those who are even slightly deviant from status quo. They are a race that takes from the Earth and never gives back. Genocide and slaughter are second nature to Midgardians. Their religions have prompted disorder instead of peace. Their political systems are inefficient. Large portions of their people are starved, diseased, and dying. Midgardians are floundering on their own. They need a strong hand and a wise mind-neither of which they can find amongst their own-to guide them. So it was only natural that I and the Chitauri chose Midgard as my kingdom. Oh yes the Chitauri were very involved in the choice of which world we invaded. We could have easily gotten the Tessaract and left Midgard. We could have invaded Alfheim or Vanaheim, but instead we invaded Midgard. But that is the past and it matters not anymore.

Thor will not see that though. He is blinded by his fondness for free will, choice, and patriotism. He will see that I tried to invade a world he loves full of people he loves. He will take it as personal slight, as he does every decision that has ever been made. He will rage and bellow that what I did was injustice and then he will demand his own form of justice. He will belief I did it to spite him, but that is not true. But as I said it matters not anymore. Midgard is defended now and maybe has some small hope of redemption, though it largely hinges on a Midgardian with textbook narcissism and a faulty heart. But he had a vision for the future and was making amends for his past-something I respected.

I would not be making amends for my deeds though. I am not Midgardian. I have lived thousands of years and have done enough heroic deeds. It is time I take what is mine by whatever means I deem necessary. And this power and my knowledge from the Tesseract are going to help me take it.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane

I looked out over Asgard and sighed. Two days had passed since Thor had brought me here and they had been blissful. Of course Odin blustered about making subtle references to his belief that I am Thor's bane, but the All-Father could not waste all his time reprimanding Thor. There was a war going on and he believed that the enemy would strike within a day or two.

That prospect frightened Thor. Not for his own sake, but for mine. He was worried about what I would do in the heat of battle. Maybe he thought I would try to be some sort of hero. Or maybe he thought that I was too weak to handle even being near a battle. He was wrong, but I couldn't risk telling him. I waved my hand and my red magic caused the air to glimmer. That is what I have taken to calling it, but I knew that whatever it truly was it was strong and powerful. It was the kind of magic that people wrote legends about and coveted in stories of old.

I had grown used to it. I had grown used to feeling electrified. I had grown used to feeling the power of those around me. I came to like how I could sense the world around me. And when I wanted to I could reach out to whatever was around me and shape it into whatever I liked. This power was a primal power, but I would master it. I waved my hand again and the glimmer disappeared. I turned away from the view and walked into my chamber. As an astrophysicist I had always dreamed about the impossible. I had dreamed of what was out there in the stars just waiting to be discovered. I had imagined other life forms and undiscovered realms. But never had I imagined this.

A knock came at the door and I shook off my thoughts. I had the strange feeling that many here knew more about me or sensed more about me than they seemed to. Odin was always suspicious of me. Sif outright loathed me and avoided contact with me whenever possible. And Frigga simply smiled and watched. She would offer kind words and companionship, but she was too watchful for my liking. And then there was the presence. I don't know what it was, but I felt something almost probing me. There was a power or a presence somewhere in Asgard that could sense my power just like I could sense theirs. Whoever they were though they chose to remain hidden. I took a deep breath and walked to the door of my chambers.

Thor smiled down at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He spent much of his time with Odin, but he would always manage to find some time to spend with me. Though our time together was becoming increasingly strained. Thor was not immune to Odin or Sif's words. He knew their hatred of me and I suspect he had taken some of that to heart. I could see it in his eyes when he looked at me. They used to just be filled with love, but now they were also filled with worry and a hint of doubt. He was so torn. He wanted to be with me, I could see that clearly enough, but he was a dutiful son. He was not the sort of person who would abandon Asgard or the Aesir way to stay with me. He would not turn against his family or his friends to protect me. I wished I could make his life easier and simply leave. But he would only follow. He would want an explanation if I was to leave and I couldn't give one, not one he would like.

"Jane will you walk with me?" he asked.

"Of course," I said smiling. I walked beside him out into the garden and remained silent. I knew there was something he wanted to say, I could see it on his face. Thor was not very good at hiding his thoughts or emotions, but he would have to learn if he was to be king.

"The All-Father believes that the Dark Elves will strike soon, possibly tonight," he said. I remained silent and looked straight ahead. Let him get to the point in his own time without my having to ask questions or force the truth out of him. I heard him sigh and he took my arm.

"I want you safe, Jane Foster," he said.

"I know," I said.

"I will not be able to guard you when the Elves come-I will have to join my father in battle," he said.

"I know, Thor," I said. He stopped and I looked over at him.

"My mother has offered you a place among her companions and I would ask you to join her. It would make going to fight easier knowing that you were not alone," he said. I smiled and looked away, making sure he didn't see the suspicion and anger in my eyes. I was frequently angry now. The Asgardians were kind to me, but to them I was a silly little child. I was too weak and too human to be of any real use or have any purpose.

"Jane?" asked Thor. I turned to him and smiled.

"Of course," I said smiling so much it hurt. I took his arm again and looked down at my hand. I looked up again and my smile became genuine. How wrong they were. I could crush them all without a thought. But I would play my part till I found a way to leave without having to divulge my secret.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki

He was coming. I could feel his presence. But he wasn't coming alone. He was bringing the little mortal with him. Perhaps he meant to use her as a shield or an excuse to be angry. Maybe he was going to try to use her fragility to make me feel guilty for warring against the pitiful humans. An amused smile crossed my face and I looked over at the wall of my cell.

"Loki," said his rolling voice.

"Thor," I said. I looked past him and gazed at the mortal. She fidgeted uncomfortably under my gaze and tried to keep her eyes to the ground. I looked at her for a moment more and then looked to Thor.

"You keep your paramour close, but this no place for a Midgardian," I said.

"Is that a threat?" asked Thor taking a step closer to the cell.

"You are always the hero aren't you?" I asked.

"Jane will not be harmed, by you or anyone else," growled Thor.

"You want to look around. Asgard is at war with the Dark Elves-Jane will most likely end up dead within the first moments of the Elves return," I said.

"She will not," said Thor. I chuckled and shook my head.

"You were always so stubborn, so blind to what is merely logical. She is a mortal stuck in the middle of a war she can't survive because you couldn't bear to be without the one you love for any amount of time. She will die," I said.

"SILENCE. I will hear no more of this; we did not come here so you could frighten Jane with your lies," bellowed Thor. I looked over at Jane and wry smile spread over my face. She had looked up at my words instead of looking frightened she looked perfectly unaffected. There was no fear or sadness on her face. There was no anger or outrage on face. It was blank as if she was made of stone. She has secrets she hides behind those unassuming eyes. Secrets Thor doesn't know. I looked away from her and back at Thor.

"Then why did you come if not hear the truth?" I asked.

"I have nursed my anger too long and am done with you, Loki," said Thor.

"I do many things Thor, but I never lie to myself. If you were done with me than you wouldn't bothered coming down here. No, this visit has a much greater purpose than for you to wash your hands of me. Why else would you bring the mortal?" I asked looking at her again.

"Jane has nothing to do with this," said Thor.

"Let's not lie to each other, Thor," I said. Thor opened his mouth and Jane looked over at him. He glanced at her and she nodded. I raised an eyebrow at the exchange and Thor looked at me with stormy eyes.

"I have asked her to join Mother's companions during the battle and she accepted, but Father thought this folly. He thinks it would be wiser and safer to hide her down here. He believes no one will look for her here," said Thor.

"You want me to babysit the weakling?" I asked contempt in my voice.

"Do not mock me. I do not like this anymore than you appear to. You are liar, a murder, and a betrayer. But that is why no one will look here for Jane. She will be safe here, she will be out of harm's way and if she isn't," said Thor stopping.

"If she isn't I have the power to stop those who would harm her," I said thoroughly amused. Thor wanted me to watch his pet while he goes out to indulge in his favorite pastime. How angry he must be beneath that armor. But he would never go against Odin's word in a matter like this. Protecting his pet was clearly high on his list of priorities and if Odin thought this best than Thor would consent, no matter how begrudgingly he did it. No what rather surprised me was Jane's willingness to partake in this farce. But maybe her love for Thor blinded her to logic just as Thor's love of war blinded him to logic. I looked away and sat back.

"By all means please do come in, Jane," I said. I heard hushed whispers and felt Odin's shields go down for a moment as Jane walked in. The shields returned and I heard Thor stomp off. I looked over at Jane and saw that she was sitting calmly in a chair across from me. She looked up, as if sensing my gaze, and smiled.

"We have much to discuss, Loki Odinson, because whether or not you know it now, you are going to help me," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane

I watched Loki patiently, waiting for him to say something. But he didn't-which was to be expected. It wasn't everyday that a little old mortal demanded something from him. But he is going to help me, whether he does it willingly or not. I had heard the servants gossiping out him for days and knew he was my one hope. Luckily I had managed to plant the idea of my hiding with Loki in the All-Father's head. But it wasn't hard. The All-Father would love to put me away in a prison cell where I couldn't corrupt Thor. I smiled at the thought and Loki merely watched me.

"Cheer up, honey. I'm sure Thor will come swooping down here with his hammer at the first reprieve in the battle, so you won't have to be alone with me for long," I said. Loki raised an eyebrow and my smile widened.

"I didn't imagine you being Thor's paramour," said Loki.

"I understand how you would think that. Thor isn't the most intellectual is he?" I asked expecting no answer.

"What do you mean by I will help you?" he asked.

"I need to leave Asgard as discreetly and as soon as possible and if I have heard the gossip correctly that is your field of expertise," I said.

"Why would you want to leave Asgard? Do you tire of the lumbering fool? Or does war frighten you?" he asked.

"We both know that I shouldn't be here. I have no place on Asgard-Thor never should have brought me here," I said.

"Does Thor know you think this?" he asked. I gave him a sardonic look and a small smile crept on his face.

"I can get you out. But this is not a matter of can I, it is a matter of will I," said Loki.

"What's your price?" I asked.

"You could allow me an opportunity to enact my plans," said Loki.

"Very well-name a time and place," I said.

"You don't want to know my plans?" asked Loki.

"Why should I care?" I asked.

"You don't want to try to stop me. You don't want to prevent the sort of havoc that I wrecked on Midgard from happening here?" asked Loki.

"I have no ill will towards you. Thor may not understand, but I do. You were raised to be a king and if you could not have Asgard you would have Midgard. I also understand that the Chitauri had a certain hold over you. I'm not a fool even if I am a Midgardian," I said. Loki sat perfectly still merely watching me and I smiled at him.

"Thor has told me a lot about you and about your childhood," I said.

"Did he tell you all? Did he tell you how we aren't brothers at all? Did he tell you that I am the nightmare parents warn their children about? Did he tell you about what I am?" hissed Loki. I looked at him and felt a surge of power radiate from him. His pale porcelain skin began to turn blue and elaborate markings covered his body. His emerald eyes became a blood red. A chill filled the air and I felt Loki's eyes on me. I looked him over and ran my hands over his markings. He shrunk away from my touch and I glared at him. I examined his markings and looked up at him. I smiled and shook my head.

"This is incredible," I said.

"A Jotun is not incredible. We are creatures of evil. We are death and destruction. I am a monster," said Loki.

"Loki, you aren't evil because you are Jotun. You aren't evil at all. People aren't simply good or evil. Everyone is capable of doing great good and great evil. And yes you have done great evil, but not because you're Jotun or because you were born evil. At some point in your life something happened to you that made you sad, or angry, or hurt you. And you thought the best way to deal with that was the strike out at the world because you believed it was the only thing you could do. You aren't evil and you aren't a monster, Loki. You are whatever you chose to be, nothing more and nothing less," I said. Loki looked at me with critical eyes and I held his gaze.

"You don't know me, Jane Foster," said Loki.

"I know what it's like to fear what you are because of preconceived notions. I know what it is like to wonder about yourself and what you are meant to do or be. I don't know you, that is true, but I understand. Which is why I am going to help you and you are going to help me," I said.

"And if I mean to kill the All-Father," he said his gaze hardening. I looked at him and felt my power surging through me. I took a deep breath and sighed. I need to get out of here. If I don't I will surely be discovered and I will be forced to fight. And I don't want to hurt Thor. But I refuse to become one of the All-Father's experiments or trophies. I need to leave and Loki is my best chance of getting out unnoticed.

"Then so be it," I said.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki

What a curious little creature Thor has kept company with. Does Thor truly not know of his little paramour's plans? Should I tell him or let the little lady have what she desires? Her departure would be a great blow to Thor and would allow me to enact my plans. Everyone would be so busy worrying over poor Jane and Thor that no one would spare a thought for me. I smiled and watched her closely as she stared intently at one of the novels Frigga brought me. It wasn't a matter of whether I could or couldn't get her out-it was a matter of whether or not I wanted to. I could tell her where to go and what to do, and she could leave. Or I could make her suffer and remain here. Oh the choices, the choices.

"I will not wait forever for your decision. I do have other options, though those aren't as viable," she said not glanced at me.

"You presume to ask for too much, Jane Foster. You are in no place to make such requests of me," I said.

"Am I?" she said looking up at me with amused eyes. Her mouth twisted in a knowing smile and she looked back down at her book. She was a girl of many secrets apparently-and Thor does not do well with secrets. He doesn't understand their nature or gravity. He does not understand the reasoning behind a secret. He is far too open and honest to keep secrets. But I am not Thor and Jane isn't either.

"Does the lady have something she would like to share?" I asked.

"Loki, secrets are not fun if you share with everyone," said Jane. I smiled and shook my head.

"Thor is a damned man," I said. Jane frowned and looked at up at me.

"I might want to leave Asgard, but that doesn't mean I don't love Thor. He is strong, protective, funny, and I love him dearly. But he and I are doomed to part ways and it would be better for me if that happened sooner rather than later," she said.

"You don't have to justify yourself to me, Jane Foster. I am simply remarking on the fact that my lackwit brother would find it difficult to maintain a relationship with you for he does not do well with secrets. I am evidence of that fact," I said.

"Your lie and mine are similar in only one area-and that is the origin of our lies," she said.

"And what do you believe the origin of our lies to be?" I asked.

"Selfishness and an inclination towards self-preservation," she said.

"I lied about Thor's father being dead-how is that selfish or an act of self-preservation?" I asked.

"You are threatened by Thor-that is obvious. And during the time he was gone you were in charge-you had all the power. So when Odin went into the Odinsleep and you realized Frigga would want Thor to return to rule you lied. It was your instinct to maintain your position and your power," she said.

"You think you know me so well don't you? You think you are above everyone else, don't you? You are a flea amongst gods. You are less than the lowest peasant here. Jane Foster, on Asgard you are nothing," I hissed.

"If you say so," she said with that amused look again. I leaned forward and took her book. She looked at me with questioning eyes and I examined her.

"What is it about you that gives you the confidence to question me?" I asked. She looked at me for a moment and I saw something flash across her face. She leaned forward and looked at me with an excited smile on her face.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," she said.

"My what?" I asked.

"Magic," she said holding out her hands. The air shifted and I watched as her hands began to glow. It was faint, but I could see the red pulsating from her hands. I looked at her astonished and then back at her hands. The red pulsating was becoming stronger, stronger than I would have guessed Midgardian magic could be. I felt out with my own magic and was awestruck at the sheer power I felt coming off her. It was immeasurable. There seemed to be no end to the power. But I also felt anger and pain in that power-the driving force behind whatever Jane possessed. I felt around her power and smiled. She was what I felt those days ago. She was the power that hid in Asgard. She would help me gain my throne. Oh how simple this would be. How beautifully this fit into my plans. Jane would help me get my throne and I would grant her passage out of Asgard-not that she would need it once I took my throne. Thor would be dead; she would have no reason to leave. I looked up at Jane and held out my hands. It was a mixture of blue and green and blinding to most. But Jane just looked at it curiously. She grabbed my hands and I could feel her probing my magic. She looked up at me and smiled. It was a smile made cruel by the colors in the room, but it was beautiful all the same.

"You've been watching me," she said. I looked at her and saw that amused look flash on her face. I laughed and a smile as cruel as hers crossed my face.

"You will help me gain my throne, Jane Foster. And once I have my throne I'll help you return to Midgard," said Loki.

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise," I said.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane

I watched Loki carefully and nodded. He removed his hand from mine and I stopped my magic. I sat back and opened my book back up.

"You don't want to know my plan?" asked Loki. I looked up at him and smiled. He was an entertaining person at the very least. And I saw that he craved conversation, not that he would admit to it. He needed someone who wasn't going to judge and condemn him. He needed a friend. And for now I could be that friend. He wasn't honestly that bad. He just liked to appear devious and vicious, but the guy was just lonely and I think a bit bored.

"Not particularly, as I suspect I won't like it. But if you wish to tell me anyways you may," I said.

"For an astrophysicist you aren't very curious," he said.

"Have you been researching me?" I teased.

"I saw you when I sent the Destroyer after the lout. You were working on something dealing with the Einstein-Rosen Bridge," said Loki.

"It was my theory. I was the laughingstock of the scientific community for years, but the events with Thor proved that I was right. I've been working with S.H.E.I.D. since then," I said smiling.

"And now what will you do?" he asked.

"Go home and try to sort out my life," I said.

"You can't possibly think that you can still work for Fury can you? If he finds out what you are he will dissect you and turn you into a weapon. You can't simply go home Jane, not anymore," he said with a malicious smile.

"You should try not to sound so happy about me being dissected if you want me to help you. I don't need you to get off Asgard. I have enough power to use the Bi-Frost if I wish to," I said.

"You want to avoid attention though, therefore you need me. So you will put up with my lack of sympathy for your poor pitiful life," he snapped. I raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I can rip you into little pieces without even having to flick my whisk. I could have you suspended in the air by your feet till the blood rushed to your head and you died, slowly but surely. Or better yet I could just tell Thor you misused me in some form and he would have you executed. You will learn to be respectful or I will just have to teach you," I said.

"My my Jane does Thor know you are such a twisted girl. I doubt he could love someone who is a monster. A monster like me," he said. I shook my head and narrowed my eyes.

"How long will it take you to realize you aren't a monster? You can't help who you were born to anymore than anyone else can. And if you are a monster, than what does that make humanity? For hundreds of years we have murdered our own in attempts to gain land, annihilate entire races, and enslave other humans. We have burned and butchered our home for oil, gems, and a few extra dollars. You aren't a monster, Loki, humanity as a collective whole is a monster," I said. Loki stared at me for a moment and shook his head.

"Uncanny," he muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"What are you, Jane Foster? Can you see into my mind? I don't feel you there, so how do you do it? How do you know?" he asked.

"Know what?" I asked.

"I have thought those same thoughts. I have said those same things. It is as I said uncanny," said Loki in a quiet voice.

"Loki," I whispered.

"Jane," said a booming voice. I turned around and saw a blood covered Thor smiling at me. I stood up and looked back at Loki. I looked at Thor and then Loki. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Thor.

"Come to collect your prize?" he hissed.

"Jane come. No one should have to spend more time than necessary with Loki. He is a monster who will only betray you," said Thor. I walked out of the cell and Thor turned to leave. I looked back at Loki and saw a smile creep over his face. I felt his magic reach out and turned to go with Thor.


	9. Chapter 9

Thor 

I walked alongside Jane and smiled. All was right. We had won the battle and Jane was well. Or at least she seemed well. I glanced at her and then away.

"Jane did he hurt you?" I asked. Jane looked at me and smiled.

"No, Thor," she said.

"Did he say anything to you?" I asked.

"Nothing that I haven't heard before," said Jane. She looked away and we walked out of the prison. I sighed and my smile returned. If Loki had hurt Jane he would have forced my hand. I will not stand another betrayal from him. He was a vicious traitor who cared for no one and nothing but himself. All he wanted to do was wreck havoc and cause chaos.

I looked at Jane again and she glanced at me. She smiled and we entered the main hall. Sif glanced at us and turned to leave. I sighed and took a deep breath. Sif was my friend. Why couldn't she simply be happy for me? What had Jane ever done to make Sif so angry? Jane has never hurt anyone. Not that she could. Jane was merely a mortal. She couldn't hurt Sif or any Asgardian anymore than an ant could hurt a boot. I chuckled and Jane looked over at me. She raised an eyebrow but she didn't say anything. She had been doing that a lot lately.

I looked around the hall and smiled. The damages done to Asgard today were few and many friendly faces filled this hall. Jane looked up at me and smiled.

"I think I'll go to my room, Thor. It's been a long day," she said. I nodded and she walked off. I watched her leave and felt a presence behind me.

"She is a lovely girl," said Mother.

"Do you like her?" I asked.

"Very much," said Mother.

"I am glad to hear that. Jane is important to me, Mother," I said. I turned to look at my mother and she smiled at me. She took my arm and we took a turn about the room.

"I am pleased you are happy. That is all I have ever wanted for both my sons," said Mother. I frowned and looked down at her.

"Loki is not my brother. Not anymore. He does not deserve happiness nor do I believe he will ever be able to find happiness," I said.

"Oh Thor I wish you could see it. I wish you were not so blinded by your anger. But you will see one day, one day soon," she said. She kissed me on the cheek and went over to my father. He looked down on the room from his throne and nodded to me. I nodded in reply but refrained from going over. Mother was being foolish. Loki was no son of hers. He is an evil twisted man who will turn on us, including her. I wish she could see that. I do not want Mother to get hurt. But maybe the loss of a son can be filled with a daughter. I looked off in the direction Jane went and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki

I glanced outside my cell and smiled. Jane smiled back at me and looked around.

"I can't stay long," she said.

"I know. Thor will be looking for you soon," he said.

"It's getting harder to get away from him. If you want my help we're going to have to do this soon," she said.

"Patience, Jane. The Dark Elves are once again amassing a force to attack Asgard. This will mean that Asgard will be weak and mine for the taking. When they attack, we shall act," I said.

"What exactly am I supposed to do?" she asked shifting her stance.

"I don't want to rule a heap of ash and corpses. Once I have deposed Odin we must drive the Dark Elves out permanently. When they are gone I will tell you how you can leave," he said.

"And Thor won't be able to follow me?" she asked.

"Thor does not know the paths of the universe like I do. He will not be able to follow you," I said. She nodded and glanced around again.

"What are you going to do with him?" she asked.

"Are you worried for his safety?" I asked thoroughly amused.

"Loki he is going to be angry enough when he finds you dethroned Odin. If he finds out that you helped me leave as well his wrath will be terrible," she said. I stared at her for a moment and then looked away.

"You're concerned for my safety? I am not a fool, Jane. I know what Thor will try," I said. I looked at her and saw that she was genuinely concerned. I quickly looked away and tried not to notice. I heard her sigh and sit down.

"You're going to have to rid yourself of him," she said in a quiet voice.

"Are suggesting I kill him? Aren't you supposed to be in love with Thor?" I asked. Jane looked over at me and shrugged.

"It's hard to love someone you can't talk to. It's hard to be invested in a relationship you know is doomed to fail. I am just saying that Thor is going to fight you and if you win you can't just put him in a cell. There will be people in Asgard willing to risk their lives to get him out. And if he gets out he will kill you and the people will rise up with him," she said.

"You think the people hate me that much?" I asked.

"I don't think you've given them any reason to feel otherwise," she said. I looked back at her and she gave a brief smile. She looked away and fidgeted. A pained look crossed her face and she frowned.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm used to the feeling the power gives me, but not the actual power itself. I'm not entirely sure what the extent of my power is and sometimes finding out certain abilities isn't pleasant," she said. I looked at her and studied her for a moment. I wasn't sure what was happening, but she was changing. There was something different about her and it wasn't a cosmetic difference. Something inside Jane was changing. Her power was changing her. It would have to. Jane was its master and in order for Jane to live with the power she needed to change. I didn't know the exact changes the power was making though. I didn't know what her power was. It was just magic as my power was. It was something older and far more powerful-a power similar to that of the Tesseract.

"It's fine. It will pass with time" she said.

"Time is something you shall have plenty of once I depose Odin. You will be able to live as you please where you please with no fear of becoming someone's pet as I was," I said. Jane looked over at me and I looked away, not liking the look in her eyes.

"You aren't a pet, Loki. Odin might not be the world's greatest father and Thor might not be the best big brother, but Frigga loves you. You should talk to her because in the end your actions will hurt her the most," said Jane. She stood up and sighed. I looked at her and scowled.

"Do you think I care about her? She is just like the rest of them-she is a liar and brute," I hissed.

"No she isn't. And you know that," she said. She looked around and then back at me.

"I have to go Loki. I'll try to come back tomorrow," she said. She turned to leave and I just watched her go. Her words haunted me. Frigga was just like the others. She had lied to me. She pretended to love and care for me. She made me think I was her son. All she told me were lies. All anyone had ever told me was lies. But I had the truth now. No one cares for me. I am monster. A wicked smile spread over my face and I leaned back.

And I was going to do what monsters do best.


	11. Chapter 11

Jane

I looked at the window and heard the crashes. Shots were fired and screams rung in the air. I looked around and saw Frigga watching me. I looked away from her and tried to ignore the flesh of burning flesh that floated through the room. I closed my eyes and felt his presence in the room. I felt Frigga continue to watch me and I looked up. I smiled at her and she just simply watched me. I shifted uncomfortably under gaze and suddenly the whole building shook. The women in the room cried out and panic filled the room. The girls began to run about, screaming and flaying about like a fish on dry land. I laughed quietly and took advantage of this time. I slipped out of the room and walked silently down the hall. I came to the main hall and stopped. I took a deep breath and concentrated like Loki had taught me.

I walked, unseen, through the hall and came to the entrance to the prison cells. I walked down and smiled. I waved my hand and the prison cells opened. The prisoners looked around and I walked down the hall. The prisoners began to flee their cells and I stopped before the only closed cell still in the prisoner.

"Jane," said Loki. I smiled and crossed my arms. He walked over the cell wall and lightly touched it. The wall shivered and Loki stepped out. He started to walk out and I followed him. The prisoners parted and Loki kept walking. We came to the main room and I grabbed Loki's arm. He glanced at me and I nodded to the guards. We walked across the main room and came to the room I shared with Friggae. I opened the door and took my arm off of Loki. We walked in and Frigga looked over at us.

"Loki? You should not be here," she said.

"Mother," he said. I glanced at them and Frigga looked at me.

"You shouldn't be helping him," said Frigga. I looked at Loki and then Frigga, who smiled.

"But it was to be expected," she said. She walked over to Loki and smiled at him.

"Loki, this is folly. Do not do this," she said.

"It is my right, Mother. Thor does not deserve the throne and neither does Odin," said Loki.

"He is your father," said Frigga. I looked around and then at Loki. He frowned and leaned into look at Frigga.

"He is not my father no more than Thor is my brother," he hissed.

"Then am I not your mother?" asked Frigga in a soft voice. Loki looked at her taken aback and she smiled at him.

"I told you Loki, you are my son, you will always be my son," she said.

"It is my right," whispered Loki. Frigga smiled and glanced at me.

"I simply want you to be happy, Loki. And this is not the path to happiness. Let Odin and Thor be. Leave with Jane," said Frigga. Loki looked at me and I stood there paralyzed by his emerald eyes. He looked back at Frigga and then me. I gave him a small smile and turned away

"Go to Midgard, go to Vanaheim, or Alfheim. Leave this foolishness behind and go. Go be happy, Loki," she said. Frigga looked at me and smiled.

"Take care of him, Jane," said Frigga. The palace shook and cries rang out. Frigga exited the room, and Loki and I were left alone. He looked at me and I smiled.

"Why do you smile at me like that?" he asked.

"Reassurance. Whatever decision you make, you aren't alone. So what will it be Loki?" I asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Loki

I looked around and glared at the people around me. Jane raised an eyebrow and continued to flick through the racks.

"Why do these pathetic creatures insist upon staring at me?" I hissed.

"Because you look like the asshole who invaded New York less than a year ago," she said. She pulled some clothes out and handed them to me. I looked at them and scowled. Jane motioned to some boxes at the back of whatever this gods forsaken place is and turned away from me. I walked back to the boxes she gestured to and a small Midgardian smiled at me.

"Do you need a dressing room?" she asked looking me up and down. I saw her smile and a strange look filled her eye. She opened up one of the boxes and I walked in. I looked around and saw myself in the mirror. I sighed and looked at the clothes Jane had given me. I smiled and stripped off my armor. I put on the suit she bought me and the jacket as well. I waved my hand over my armor and it disappeared. I walked out of the dressing room and Jane wrapped a scarf around my neck.

"It's winter," she said.

"I'm Jotun. I don't feel the cold," I said.

"Then pretend," she said. I looked at my reflection and I shook my head.

"You forget nothing, do you?" I asked.

"You might have been doing some pretty bad things, but you did look good while doing them," she said. She handed me a cane and I laughed.

"I don't think I'll need this," I said.

"I just thought it might complete the outfit. Or maybe you would need it to beat a man again. Shield will come for you," said Jane.

"And what will you do?" he asked. Jane shrugged and paid for my clothes. She handed me several bags and we left the place Jane called a store.

"I'll do what I have to do. I'm not going to become one of Fury's weapons. But they won't be coming from me. They'll be coming for you," said Jane. We walked over to a car and Jane took them from me. She placed them in the back and I got in. She started the car and looked at me.

"Are you worried I'll kill them?" I asked.

"I'm not a fool. You only left Thor and Odin alone because Frigga wanted you to. But who is here to stop you now?" she asked. I looked at her and then away. I closed my eyes and felt Jane take my hand.

"You can't go back now, so don't bother feeling bad," said Jane. Her hand was soft and warm-reassuring. I looked at Jane and she smiled. I chose to leave with her. And I was going to stay with her unless she wanted me to leave. I frowned at the thought and glanced at her from the corner of my eye. I could see why Thor loved her. She was a beautiful girl. But it wasn't because of her soft brown hair or her warm auburn eyes. She didn't condemn. She had a mind that rivaled my own and power to match. She pulled her hand away and I looked away from her. But in the end Thor had been a fool. He thought she was weak. He thought that she needed to be protected from everyone. How wrong he had been. How wrong they all were. Jane pulled up in front of a house and parked the car.

"I won't hurt them, Jane," I said.

"What?" she said turning towards me.

"When they come for me, I won't hurt them. I'll go with them, if that is what you want," I said.

"Loki," she started before a brunette Midgardian began banging on her door.

"Jane Foster you have some explaining to do. Where the hell have you been!" she cried.


	13. Chapter 13

Jane 

I looked around the table and shifted uncomfortable. I looked at Eric and he narrowed his eyes at me and then Loki. I looked at Darcy and saw that her eyes were glued to Loki who was staring at nothing with a smug look on his face. I looked down at the table and then my hands. No one said anything. No one did anything. No one knew where to start.

"I can make tea," I said.

"Teas good," said Darcy nodding furiously. I got up and walked into the kitchen. I put the water on to boil and pulled out the tea bags. I pulled out four mugs and the kettle whistled. I poured the water out and placed the tea bags into the water. I carried the mugs to the table and set them down. Loki looked curiously at his cup and then me.

"It's good. I promise," I said.

"Don't listen to Jane, she makes a lot of promises she doesn't keep," muttered Eric.

"I did keep my promise. I came back," I said.

"And you brought a homicidal maniac who brainwashed me and tried to take over the world," he snapped.

"And you would have been better off if I had succeeded," said Loki. I glared at him and then at Eric.

"Stop bickering. You sound like whining children," I said.

"Why is Crazy Eyes here?" asked Darcy.

"Crazy what?" asked Loki leaning towards Darcy.

"Eyes. Your eyes are very green and large. It is a little unsettling and kind of remains me of a Disney Princess," she said.

"What is a Disney Princess?" he asked. Darcy gawked at him and I hid my smile by taking a sip of tea. Eric continued to sit silently glared at us all. I took his hand and smiled at him.

"He helped me get back. He taught me how to use my magic. He helped me," I said.

"That doesn't make him a good person. He shouldn't be here. You can't trust him," said Eric.

"I am sitting right here if you would care to notice," said Loki.

"He shouldn't be here," continued Eric.

"Maybe you shouldn't be here," I said folding my arms. Eric opened his mouth and snapped it closed. Darcy stared at me with surprised eyes and I felt my power stir in me.

"I don't want you to go, Eric. But Loki needs me. He couldn't hide from SHIELD, let alone survive in this world, on his own. They would go after him and he would end up locked in another prison cell on the road to becoming one of Fury's war trophies. They would pump him for information and abuse him till he lost his value to them. Then they would give him back to Thor, who at this point would arrange a speedy execution. And I won't let that happen," I said.

"Jane, you can't possible trust him," whispered Eric.

"I trust him with my life," I said looking at Loki. He looked at me and I searched his face for any signs of impending treachery. But I couldn't find any. Instead I found gratitude and warmth. He was my friend and I was his friend. And he wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't hurt anyone. I would prove that to them. I would show them that Loki wasn't a monster. They would see how helpful he could be. They would see how he would do anything for the people he cares about. I smiled at Loki and then looked at Eric who watched Loki suspiciously.

"He lost his home, Eric. And I'll be damn if I am going to kick him out of mine," I said.

"Jane this is madness," said Eric.

"No, Eric, this is not madness. How could this be madness? This is a friend helping out a friend. This is an act of kindness," I said. He shifted uncomfortably at my words and I looked at Loki.

"I promise he isn't going to hurt anyone," I said.

"Jane, think through this. Think about the consequences this could have," said Eric.

"I have thought about it, Eric. And I don't care. Loki stays," I said.

"And what is he going to do?" asked Eric.

"Assimilate," I replied.


	14. Chapter 14

Loki

I looked across the lab table at Jane and then back at the papers at hand. I read over Jane's research and a small smile spread over my face. I knew that Jane was intelligent, but her work was brilliant. She had theorized and discovered things in her small time on Earth that had taken Asgardians scholars centuries to figure out. And without any help she had discovered the BiFrost or at least a part of it. Her theory on the Einstein-Rosen Bridge was extraordinary. I looked back at her and saw that she was watching me.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"It is phenomenal, Jane," I said. She smiled and I looked back at her work.

"The scientific community must be a bunch of illiterate simpletons to mock your work. It is quite advanced even by Asgardians standards," I said.

"Fury wants to use my research to see if the BiFrost can be reversed," she said. I shook my head and looked at her work.

"It's impossible. The BiFrost can only be opened from Asgard," I said.

"I've tried to tell Fury, but he won't listen. He doesn't like the idea of not being able to control who comes to Earth. He thinks it's a matter of national security," said Jane.

"Beyond Thor no one on Asgard or any of the other realms cares about Midgard or humans," I said.

"You did. You invaded," I said.

"Midgard is Thor's pet planet-and the weakest of all the realms. Your races lack of self-control and common sense prevents you from every being truly prepared for an alien invasion. Instead it falls to a select group of people to defend your whole planet. If any realm was to fall to an invasion it would be Midgard," I said.

"These are the kind of statements that will really make Eric trust you," she said.

"I don't care if he trusts me. I am used to being distrusted, so the petty opinion of one Thor groupee doesn't really matter to me," I said.

"He didn't trust Thor either when he first arrived. But it came with time and effort," said Jane.

"Are you asking me to make an effort with Eric? Jane, this is not one of those horrible girl movies you like to watch where everyone gets a happily ever after. If Eric does not like me, then he does not like me," I said.

"I don't care if he likes you. I care if he trusts you. If doesn't trust you he is more prone to do something stupid. Like tell SHIELD where you are and get you thrown in prison," said Jane.

"And why you care if I did get thrown in prison? I got you out of Asgard so you don't need me anymore," I said.

"You're my friend, Loki. And I am your only friend so please make an effort with Eric," said Jane.

"That is not true. I believe Darcy quite likes me," I said.

"She liked walking in on you in the shower. I still believe she finds your eyes unsettling," said Jane.

"Are you jealous, Jane? I know I am far superior to Thor so it would only be natural for you to want me. And thus it would only be natural for you to be jealous of Darcy," I said.

"That is it. I am desperate for you. Take me right here on the lab table where Eric and Darcy can see us. And then why don't we call up everyone who hates you and have them take turns beating the shit out of you," she said.

"You wound me," I said mocking pain. Jane smiled and shook her head. She looked back at her research and then at her watch.

"We're done for now. You want to help me make dinner?" asked Jane. I nodded and helped her clean up the papers. We walked out of the lab, which was in her guest house, and into the main house. She walked into the kitchen and started giving instructions. I followed her words without second thought and listened to her hum as she cooked. It was becoming second nature to be with Jane. It was easy and surprisingly enjoyable. I walked back outside and turned on the grill. That is the first thing Jane taught me how to cook on. Apparently Thor had bought it for Jane. It hadn't been used before, which was a fact that filled me with some satisfaction. I don't know why but it did. I waited for the grill to heat up and felt out for Jane's magic. She was more in control of her power now. She was able to do much now, but she preferred not to. She wanted to do everything the hard way-the human way which was amusing at times. But despite her lack of usage, she was quickly on her way to becoming a great enchantress. One day her skill with magic would rival Odin's and my own. A fact that I relished.

I put the meat on the grill and watched Jane through the glass doors. Eric entered the room and I saw her pause for a moment. Raised voices soon floated through the air and I felt Jane's power surge. I watched the exchange for a moment more and saw the slight red glow around Jane's hand. I sighed and used my own power to send calming thoughts to Jane. Her awareness of my power was immediate and she turned to look at me. Eric followed her gaze and scowled. She smiled at me and looked back at Eric. She shook her head and I watched the red fade away. I withdrew from her and saw Eric storm off. I walked back over to the grill and heard the door open. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. I was always aware of her.

She walked over to me and I turned to look at her.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For stopping me," she said. She kissed my cheek and smiled at me. She looked at the grill and then me.

"Before long you'll be as human as I am," she said. She turned away and walked back into the house to finish dinner. I stared after her for a moment and repeated her words in my head. And found the idea of being human with Jane surprisingly pleasant.


	15. Chapter 15

Jane

I sat still, listening, and got out of bed. I padded down the hallway and stopped before Loki's door. The cries became louder and I opened the door. I walked silently over to Loki's bed and saw that he was his Jotun self. But I also saw blood dripping down his arms and his face as he clawed as it his skin. He cried out that it was a mistake. That he wasn't Jotun and that he wasn't a monster. His face contorted and I climbed into the bed. I grabbed Loki's hands and pulled them away from his face. But he started to fight back and his arms got free. I sat down on Loki and tried to keep his arms away.

"Loki," I said. He seemed not to hear me and his blood began to seep onto my clothing.

"Loki," I yelled. His eyes fluttered open and gleaming red eyes stared back at me. He glanced around and I saw the realization creep over his face.

"You shouldn't have come here," he whispered. I smiled and shook my head. He stared up at me and then looked away.

"Loki you are as foolish as a child sometimes. Of course I came. I'm not going to let you hurt yourself. I'm not going to let you believe that you are a monster," I said.

"Jane I could have hurt you," he said.

"You could have tried. But we both know that I am stronger than I look. I'm not going to leave, Loki," I said. He stared up at me his ruby eyes becoming emeralds and his pale blue skin turned to porcelain white. Blood trailed down his cheeks and arms. Pools of blood had soaked the sheets and his clothes. His fingers were bloody and his nails broken from trying to pierce his skin. I moved my hands to hold his and got off top of him. I pulled him up and walked him into the bathroom. I sat him down on the edge of the tub and pulled a first aid kit out.

"I will heal, there is no need for your mortal medicines," he said. I looked at him and narrowed my eyes. I opened the kit and pulled out a bottle of alcohol. I soaked a wash cloth in the alcohol and began to scrub the blood stains off. He winced as the alcohol seeped into his cuts, but he let me continue to clean him up. I finished wiping off the blood, but I didn't move. I looked at him and he looked away.

"Why can't you believe it? Why can't you see that being Jotun isn't bad? And that making a mistake doesn't make you evil? We all make mistakes and we all regret things we've done, but we can't wallow in that. You have the potential to do a lot of good. You could prove them all wrong, but instead you refuse to believe anything besides what your arrogant ass of a father and pigheaded brother think of you. Why can't you believe?" I asked.

"But they are right. Look at the things I've done, look at what I am," he said.

"You tried to claim the throne of Asgard, tried to kill your brother, and attempted to take over the Earth. And while those are horrid acts they don't define you. You didn't do it out of malice towards or hatred for mankind or the Asgardians. You were hurt and alone. You thought that you were a monster and that you needed to play a monsters part. You can do more and be more than that, Loki," I said.

"Why do always make such speeches, Jane? Why do you help me? Why do you want to save me?" asked Loki searching my face. I smiled at him and held his face in my hands.

"Because I believe in you. I've seen that you are capable of so much more than you give yourself credit for. I see how you jest with Darcy. I see how you care for the neighbors when you think no one is looking. I see how you work hard on our research and how you take pains not to hurt Eric. I've noticed how you've changed Loki, now you just need to notice," I said. I put the wash cloth in the laundry basket and looked at Loki.

"Go change your pajamas. I'll strip the bed," I said. I walked into the bedroom and took all the sheets off. I grabbed the bedspread as well and walked back to the bathroom. I threw the bedding in with the wash cloth and walked out into the room. And came to a sudden stop. My eyes widened and I tried to look away and I couldn't. And I didn't want to. Loki stood before me in nothing but his boxers and it was a sight to see. He had cut his hair off since coming to Earth and wore it just at his ears. His body was toned and smooth, not as muscular as Thor's, but it was just as if not more appealing to the eyes. Loki glanced over at me and stopped what he was doing. I blushed and tried to look away. I felt his smile from across the room and a smile crept over my face.

"You should go," said Loki. I looked at him and saw that he was merely saying them as a courtesy. He didn't want me to leave and I didn't want to leave. I looked at him with smiling eyes and walked over to him. I pulled out a pair of pajamas and looked up at him. Amused eyes looked down at me and I tried not to smile.

"Get dressed," I said in a weak voice.

"If you say so," he said. He took the clothes and began to put them on. I watched the whole time and I knew he felt my eyes on him. He finished getting dressed and looked at me. I just looked at him for a moment and he smiled.

"Jane unless you intend for me to sleep on the bare mattress I will be in need of sheets and a blanket," he said. I glanced at the bed and then at Loki.

"I don't have any extra," I said. Loki raised an eyebrow and I shrugged.

"Thor ripped most of them up in a fit of rage when he first got here. That was my last spare set. I guess, I guess you can stay in my room for tonight," I said. He smiled at me and I felt heat rush to my cheeks. I walked out of the room and heard him following me. I opened my door and he walked in. He laid down on the bed and I closed the door to my room.


	16. Chapter 16

Loki

I watched Jane and sat back. She was sleeping soundly under my arm, not appearing to notice it. Not that I minded. I looked up at the ceiling and then at Jane. I shouldn't be thinking this. She might have left Asgard and she might have helped me but that didn't mean she cared for me. She had loved Thor and I have learned anything during my weeks on Midgard it was that humans did not fall out of love so easily. Love, what did love have to do with this? I looked at Jane and closed my eyes.

Too much. That's what love had to do with this. Jane was different. Jane was special. I scowled at the thought and opened my eyes to look at her again. When I had become such a fool? Jane was in love with Thor and besides that she was mortal. Although. I looked at Jane again and she rolled over. She leaned against my chest and I dared not move. I looked away from her and tried to talk sense to myself. But it was pointless. I wanted Jane was mine. With her I was happy. With her I smiled and lived. Admittedly it was not the life I had on Asgard, but that didn't make it a bad life. No it was rather pleasant. I had friends. I had work. And I had Jane.

I felt Jane shift and saw her open her eyes. She looked around and then at me. She had been blushing last night, but now no blush reached her cheeks. She looked at me for a moment and then got out of bed. She padded over to the door and opened it wordlessly. I followed her downstairs and watched as she made a pot of coffee. She handed me a mug and I took a sip. She watched me and then she started laughing. I looked at her and she kept laughing.

"Do you know how human you seem? You wake up with bed head, drink your coffee, and go to work. You complain about the neighbors and go grocery shopping. I would never mistake you for an Asgardian, much less a prince," she said.

"Isn't that the point? If I want to go unnoticed by SHELID I must be another faceless person in the crowd," I said.

"Yes, but there are times when I forget that you can do wondrous magic and are thousands of years old," she said.

"Did you ever forget when Thor was here?" I asked. She frowned and shook her head.

"He made it impossible. He wasn't good at adapting and even then his efforts were futile at best. We could not leave the house without him being recognized from the Battle of New York," she said. Grumbling was heard and Darcy entered the room, followed by Eric who scowled at me. I did nothing and watched Jane make breakfast. Darcy sat next to me and drank her coffee silently. She looked at me and then at Jane. She raised an eyebrow and I raised one in return.

"So are you two having sex?" she asked in her typical blunt fashion. Jane stopped and whirled around. She looked at me and then at Darcy.

"Why would you ask that?" she asked.

"You went in his room last night and he had been screaming. And then I saw him go into your room. Did you break the bed? I know I guy who can sell us a new one," she said.

"We aren't having sex. I do not always sleep well and last night was one of those nights," I said.

"Maybe you go to the hospital," said Eric. He was grasping at straws now. He was trying to hate me, but it was getting harder. I haven't done anything for him to scorn and I wasn't planning on doing anything. He would have to learn to like me.

"Loki will only go to the hospital if he is taking you Eric," said Jane glaring at him. She didn't have any patience left when it came to Eric. She loved him, that was clear enough, but when it came to me Eric was always in the wrong in her eyes.

"Thor will come for him soon, Jane. The war cannot last forever. What then?" asked Eric. She looked at him and then me. Her gaze lingered on me and then she looked away.

"We use reason if we can. And if we can't we use force," I said.

"It is Thor, Jane," said Eric.

"I know that. But I made my choice. I had to leave and be safe. I wasn't going to be safe with Thor not as long as I have this," she said showing her glowing hands to Eric. She turned away from him and the glowing faded.

"Aether," I said.

"Yes, so long as I control the Aether I will not be safe with Thor. He loves Midgard and me, but Asgard is his home and he never doubts Odin. At least not enough for him to stand against him," said Jane.

"And you can't rid yourself of the Aether?" asked Eric.

"The Aether is complex and powerful. It choices it's masters. And it has chosen Jane. Only when she is dead will it choose another," I said.

"My time with Thor is past, Eric. Let it go," said Jane as she flipped the waffle maker.

"Eric, give it up. She won't back down, not when it comes to him," said Darcy giving Eric a knowing glance. She looked at me and smiled. She took another sip of coffee and looked at Jane.

"Thor will come for him," said Eric.

"And I'll do what I have to do. He doesn't deserve to be a prisoner or dead," said Jane. I looked at her and she looked at me. I looked into her eyes and saw only warmth. She cared for me in some fashion or another. She wouldn't protect me if she didn't. She wouldn't stand against Thor if she didn't. Jane went back to making waffles and I watched her. She finished in a minute and we all sat down to eat.

"If Thor doesn't come SHEILD will. Fury wants your theory. He thinks it will lead him to some way open the BiFrost from Earth," said Eric.

"Which is impossible. I've told him that before and Loki echoes my opinion. I've seen the BiFrost it isn't just a force it is a machine. And only particular people from particular locations can access it. Earth isn't one of those locations," she said.

"And even if he could Fury would only be inviting trouble. The nine realms aren't the only inhabited worlds out there," I said. Eric looked at me and muttered something. He finished his food and got up. Darcy soon followed him, saying something about going out with the intern I had yet to meet. I looked at Jane and found that she was watching me.

"He isn't wrong," she said.

"I know. Thor was bound to come eventually," I said.

"And what will you do?" she asked.

"You know what I will do. The question is what will you do. You won't be able to reason with him Jane. I know you love him, but he will not listen," I said. Jane shook her head and a sad look crossed her face.

"I don't love Thor, Loki. And if he won't responded to reason he will respond to force," said Jane.


	17. Chapter 17

Jane

I sat in the tub and took a sip of wine. I was an idiot. I was the biggest idiot on Midgard. I had left one semi-immortal Aesir to fall in love with another semi-immortal Aesir. I sunk down further into the tub and took a big gulp of wine. _I don't love Thor….And if he won't respond to reason he will respond to force-_what kind of line is that? Gods he must have thought me a fool. I drank some more wine and closed my eyes.

What am I supposed to do? What can I do? I sighed and drank some more wine. I know what I want to do. I wanted to do what Thor and I never did. I smiled at the thought and shook my head. But after that I would still have the same problems. I'm a mortal and he isn't. I would grow old and die one day while he would remain the same for hundreds more years. The thought irked me and I drank some more wine to make it go away. I opened my eyes and saw that my glass was empty. I remained in the tub a moment more and got out. I wrapped myself in a towel and drained the tub. I grabbed my glass and walked out. I heard a thump and I turned around. Loki stared at me with wide eyes and I saw that his cheeks were flushed. I smiled and walked to my room. I closed my door and changed into a pair of dry clothes. I walked downstairs and got a bottle of water out of the fridge. The whole time I felt a set of eyes on me and I couldn't help but smile. Being an idiot wasn't always a bad thing. I turned around and looked at Loki.

"Evening," I said.

"Jane," he said avoiding my gaze.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I…earlier I…I saw something," he said.

"That would have been my ass," I said. Loki looked at me startled and I smiled.

"You need to relax," I said.

"I just you…," he said.

"It's okay," I said. Loki looked at me and I looked away.

"Loki it was nothing," I said.

"I wish it wasn't," he said.

"Excuse me?"I asked.

"It was nothing," he muttered. He turned away and I grabbed his arm.

"That wasn't nothing, so don't pretend it was. I heard what you said," I said pulling him around to face me. He looked at my face and I sighed.

"Loki about what I said the other night," I said. He looked at me and I bit my lip.

"I said that I didn't love Thor," I said.

"Yes I was there," he said.

"And I said I would stop him if he tried to come after you," I said.

"Yes," he said stepping closer to me. I sighed and looked away from him. How was I supposed to say this? I needed to say this. I wanted to say this. I looked at him again and sighed.

"I love you, Loki," I said. He stopped and I took a deep breath. Should have had more wine-definitely should have had more wine. I opened my mouth to say something but Loki stopped me by covering his mouth with mine. I wrapped my arms around him and felt him smile. I smiled and he pulled me close to him. He pinned me against the counter and I kissed him back passionately. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pulled away. He smiled at me and cradled my face in his hands. I looked up at him and smiled back at him.

"I love you, Jane Foster," he said. I kissed him with fervor and he laughed. I pulled him closer to me and used him to support my body weight. I heard someone clear their throat and looked over Loki's shoulder to see Darcy watching us.

"Just coming to get some water. Don't mind me. I'm not even here. Just keep on keeping on," she said. She gestured to Loki and gave me a double thumbs up while nodding her head. She walked around us and into the kitchen. I looked at Loki and heard Darcy going through the fridge. I got off the counter and grabbed Loki's hand. I started to pull him away from the kitchen and he raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I think it's your turn to rip up some sheets," I said. Loki laughed and a mischievous look gleamed in his eyes. He picked me up and I smiled wildly.


	18. Chapter 18

Loki

I looked down at Jane and smiled. She smiled back at me and leaned against me. Her touch was hot against my bare skin and I saw that wherever she touched me my skin turned blue.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I love all of you, Loki, and that includes the Jotun parts," she said tracing the blue markings on my skin. She pulled her hand away and I watched the blue fade.

"It was just a little spell," she said.

"You're becoming quite proficient," I said. She smiled and held up her hands. They glowed red and I saw that her eyes had turned red as well. I looked at her eyes and saw them flicker slightly.

"It will fade," she said.

"They've done this before?" I asked.

"Anytime I've used magic lately. I think I've finally fully grasped my power," she said.

"And what will you do with it?" I asked. She looked up at me and I saw a mischievous look cross over her face. She sat up and swung her leg over so she was on top of me. She brought her lips to mine and pinned my arms back against the bed. A knock came at the door and it swung open. Eric stared at us wide eyed and Darcy walked by. She looked in and smiled.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," said Jane. The red faded out of her eyes and she got off of me. Eric continued to stare and then looked at Jane. He quickly looked away and I watched his discomfort grow.

"I um I-we have a guest," he said.

"Okay," said Jane. Eric nodded and walked out of the room. The door closed and I looked at Jane, grinning. She started to laugh and I wrapped my arm around her waist. I pulled her over to me and fixed a kiss on her lips. She smiled and pulled away from me.

"Come on. We need to find some clothes," she said. She got out of bed and looked around. She pulled a pair of shorts and tossed me a pair of sweatpants. She pulled on a t-shirt and I got out of bed. I put on my pants and a wrinkled t-shirt. Jane looked in the mirror and smoothed her hair down. I smiled and she glared at me in the mirror. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I came to a stop and Jane slammed into me. She looked up at me, saw my face, and then looked around me.

"Reindeer games," said Stark. He looked at Jane and his eyes scanned over her.

"Looks like someone's been Loki'd," said Stark.

"Should have been in the kitchen last night," said Darcy. Jane glared at her and walked past me. She walked to the coffee pot and poured two cups of coffee. She handed one to me and we both sat down.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was sent to convince you to come back to work," said Stark.

"So you work for Fury now?" she asked.

"Me working for Eye-Patch? Jane come on," said Stark.

"Then what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I want you to work for me. But I see you've already been hard at work," he said looking at Loki.

"Oh fuck off," said Jane with a smile. Stark watched me and then looked at Jane.

"How long has he been here?" he asked.

"Five months," said Jane.

"And he hasn't killed anyone?" asked Stark.

"Tony," she chided in a warning tone.

"Alright," he said holding his hands up in surrender. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I looked back at him and smirked.

"Did you get your floor fixed?" I asked.

"I had it memorialized. It's not every day a god gets his ass kicked," said Stark.

"How nostalgic," I said.

"I thought so," said Stark. Jane watched us and smiled. She walked into to the kitchen to start fixing breakfast and I stared at Stark.

"So five months," said Stark.

"Yes," I said.

"Why did you leave Asgard? Or rather how did you get out?" he asked.

"There is more than one way to leave Asgard," I said.

"And Jane?" he asked.

"She came willingly," I said.

"If Thor finds out about you two he's going to kill you," said Stark.

"He would have to face Jane in order to do that. And gods help the man who makes her angry," I said. Stark laughed and shook his head.

"You aren't bad when you're not trying to take over the world," he said.

"That seems to be the general consensus," I said. Jane walked back in and set the food down. She gave us each a plate and looked at Stark.

"I'm not coming to work for you," she said. Stark raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I looked at Jane and she folded her arms.

"You're one of the leading scientific minds in the world, Jane. You can't stay here forever," he said.

"You don't understand. Here I'm safe, my research is safe, and so is Loki. If I start working for you I'll be thrust back into the spotlight and Fury will come," she said.

"Then let him," said Stark. She looked at him and he shrugged.

"What can Eye-Patch do? Imprison you? Kill you? He can't do anything Jane not without setting of Rock of Ages here," said Stark.

"I'm not worried about myself," she said.

"Then who are you worried about?" he asked.

"Thor," I said. Stark looked at me and then Jane.

"If Thor comes we'll stop him, Jane," said Stark. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. A smile crossed his face and he looked at me.

"We?" she asked

"How would you like to come back to New York, Loki?" said Stark.


	19. Chapter 19

Jane

I've decided New York City is unlucky-at least unlucky for Loki and by extension me. We left London a week after Tony came to see me and it had been a blur. Darcy had settled in quickly taking to the city as if it was her natural habitat. Eric continued to work for SHEILD and began to travel to do work for them. Loki and I started working at Stark Industries, using his knowledge from the Tesseract and my knowledge of the human world to create sustainable solutions to real world problems. Tony visited almost daily and Pepper was in constant contact with us. We found an apartment across from Central Park and spent our time going from one attraction to the next. I showed Loki all my favorite museums and places to eat. He showed me all the places he had damaged or destroyed during his invasion. And in an odd way our life seemed natural, but of course that ended.

I looked up at Fury and scowled. He had found us yesterday and we had all been immediately dragged to SHIELD headquarters for intense questioning and potential imprisonment. Even Tony had been pulled in and accused of being an accomplice to hiding a fugitive. We had all been stuck in cells when we first got here and separately questioned in due time. But now we had been wrangled together-most likely to hear our punishment.

"Ms. Foster, you realize the seriousness of your actions, don't you?" asked Fury.

"I realize what a complete and utter farce this is," I said. Fury frowned and I saw both Tony and Loki smile.

"You helped a murderer escape from prison and then harbored him. That is no joking matter," he said.

"I'm not the one treating this like a joke. You are," I said.

"Please try to cooperate, Ms. Foster," said Fury his voice rising. I rolled my eyes and glanced around the room. Tony smiled and went back to ignoring everything Fury was saying. Darcy was checking out one of the agents. Eric was listening intently. And Loki wore a look of contemptuous boredom on his face.

"I am trying to cooperate. You're just not bothering to listen or understand," I said.

"We don't run a rehab center for reformed psychopaths, Ms. Foster. Loki belongs in an Asgardian prison," said Fury.

"You know nothing, Fury. First it was the BiFrost and now it is Loki. You are becoming fixated on things you can't control-on things that are beyond your reasoning, and it is making you incredibly foolish. Loki has been on Earth for almost a year now and nothing has happened. He hasn't hurt anyone. I mean for Christ sake he pays taxes," I said.

"High ones too," muttered Loki. I smiled at that and Fury glared at both of us.

"I think what Jane is trying to say is that Loki isn't our enemy. He has been helping make a change and to make a difference in this world. And we can't ignore that. Sure he killed some people and tried to take over the entire world, but he went to jail for that and is now making up for his crimes by doing something good. He isn't a threat," said Eric.

"He belongs on Asgard," said Fury.

"Asgard is no more my home than Jotunhiem is. My home is here with Jane," said Loki.

"Don't think that I am going to let you hurt him. I will reach down your throat and rip out your heart before you touch one little hair on his head. I will drag you to Hell and don't even think I will feel bad about it. You don't get to sit judgment on us all, you are no better than anyone in this room," I said. Fury stared at me and I glared back at him. Fury was used to bullying his way into getting what he wanted. He was a master manipulator and had one of the world's most advanced spy networks at his fingertips. But I had Tony, Loki, and the Aether. Fury was just a pest. He was a fly that I could swat away whenever I wanted to.

"Ms. Foster I don't want to detain you, but I will if I have to," said Fury.

"I would like to see you try," I shot back.

"We all know how well my last imprisonment on this monstrosity went," said Loki.

"Nice try, Eye-Patch," said Tony who had somehow accessed the SHEILD mainframe and was going through their files. Fury sighed and looked at each of us in turn. His eyes hardened a dozen agents entered the room. They started towards us, but stopped. The air got colder. The room became darker and I looked at Loki.

"Scared of a little storm?" asked Fury.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," I said as thunder boomed.


	20. Chapter 20

Loki

I stared at Thor and saw the rage that burned in him. It was an overpowering feeling that radiated off him like gamma radiates off of Bruce Banner. But rage casted in my direction from Thor was not anything new. What was new is that he was fighting against his so called friends-The Avengers, who had answered Stark's call to arms.

Jane shifted slightly beside and I looked down at her. Thor's anger paled in comparison to Jane's. She was burning red hot with pure unadulterated rage. Her eyes were a frightening shade of blood red and her entire body was encapsulated in the red aurora of her magic. She was standing stiff next to me, her eyes trained on Thor. When Thor had first arrived she had tried to reason with him, but he blundered terribly. He assumed that I had kidnapped her and was brainwashing Eric, Stark, and Darcy. And upon getting Jane alone locked her away and ignored her pleas to stop and listen. Jane had lost some semblance of control after that and I was unsure of who was more unstable in this situation-Jane or Thor.

Jane looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. She smirked and I chuckled softly. She could read every thought I was having. She knew what was going to happen. She knew what had to be done. And she wouldn't hesitate. Not now, not anymore. Thor had betrayed her and hurt her-and Jane was not the sort of person to easily forgive the premeditated follies of others. Thor had had his chance to prove himself, to prove that he had changed, and he had, for lack of a better phrase, blown it. The wind shifted slightly and Thor came charging towards us. Jane moved quickly in front of me and threw up a shield. Thor slammed into it and flew back, knocking into a nearby grocery store. He crashed through the front of the store and panic ensued. People filled the streets and the back half of the store collapsed. He forced himself up and looked at Jane.

"He had corrupted you," he screamed.

"You foolish oaf, you know nothing," she seethed. She waved her hand and Thor flew back again. I watched as he tried to call for Mjolnir, but the hammer would not answer him. Instead it flew to Jane who caught it effortless in her hand and smiled briefly. She wound the hammer up and released it, causing the hammer to crash into Thor's chest. Thor fell over and Jane walked towards him. I followed behind them and heard a clunk behind me. I glanced briefly over my shoulder to see Stark outfitted in his Iron Man suit. He nodded at me and then looked at Jane. He raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I smiled and he shook his head.

Jane arrived at Thor and crouched down to look at him. She placed at hand on his skin and he screamed. I watched as his armor burned away and her touch seared his skin. Blood gushed out and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Jane watched him wither in pain for a moment and then removed her hand. She looked at Thor through her red eyes, tilting her head, and she chuckled.

"How weak and pathetic you are. You had so many chances to remedy yourself and yet you constantly revert to this unseemly state. You lumber about swinging that ridiculous hammer and making war with allies. You don't deserve the throne of Asgard and you don't deserve the gifts you have been given," she said. Thor looked up at her through teary eyes and he tried to push himself up. Jane motioned her hand and he slammed into the ground.

"Jane, he has corrupted you. Look at what he has done to you. You are infected by magic. Let me take you to Asgard and let the All-Father help," he said. Jane's eyes flashed briefly with confirmation and she shook her head.

"You truly don't understand, do you? The All-Father does not want to help me or my kind. He would have left us to ruin and rubble when the Chitauri invaded. He would have let the Dark Elves have Midgard if they wished to. He would make me a treasure only to be brought out to fight for Asgard. But I will not let that happen, not to me and not to Loki. I will stand in defense of myself, my kin, and my world. You are foolish to fight me, Thor. I am fighting for my survival while you are fighting to heal your wounded pride. Give up," she said offering him one last chance.

"I cannot believe you mean this Jane," he croaked. Jane sighed and she glanced at me. I nodded and she glanced at Stark, who nodded. She flicked her wrist and Thor slammed into the wall. He remained suspended and Stark moved quickly. He placed luminescent cuffs around Thor's ankles and wrists, binding him to the wall. Thor tried to pull away but the cuffs glowed bright like the Arc Reactor in Stark's chest and burned him. I walked forward and placed my hand on his chest. I reached out and from nowhere appeared Odin's Gungnir. I slammed it into the ground and light pulsated from it. I channeled my power into the spear and soon Jane added hers to mine. The ground cracked around us and a portal began to open. I looked up and saw my mother standing beside Heimdall smiling at me. She nodded slightly and I looked at Thor.

"I'm sorry, brother," I said. Stark shouted an order to Jarvis and the cuffs tightened around Thor. They began to pulsate just like the spear and I could feel the magnetism on the cuffs growing. The Earth shook and buildings crumbled under the power of Gungnir. People ran about in a manic manner, letting chaos take over. Cars crashed into one another and the sounds of ruin filled the air. Thor tried to fight the pull of the cuffs but he couldn't. He lifted off the wall and was drawn towards the spear. I pulled it out of the crowd. I looked at my mother who nodded and I threw the spear into the portal. She caught the spear and Thor's cuffs pulled him threw the portal towards it. I waved my hand and the portal closed with a flash of blinding light. We stumbled back and I looked at Jane and Stark. They glanced at me and Jane smiled at me.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It is better this way. The door between Midgard and the other realms is closed now-no harm can come to Earth anymore," I said.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

Loki picked up the baby and looked over at me. I glanced at him and then frowned at a stack of papers before me. He walked over and took the papers from me. He glanced quickly at them and then looked at me.

"Darcy does have a certain linguistic flare," he said with a smile.

"Fury isn't going to like this," said I cradling a cup of coffee.

"He didn't hire her to compose Shakespearean sonnets. He hired Darcy to try and make SHIELD more appealing to the people in the wake of my invasion of New York," said Loki. I smiled and took the baby from Loki. I walked into the kitchen of our townhouse and pulled a bottle out of the fridge. I put it into the microwave and looked back at Loki. I took a sip of coffee and shrugged.

"Tony wants us to join Pepper and him for Christmas Eve dinner," I said.

"Who else will be there?" asked Loki.

"Eric, Steve, Darcy, and Bruce," I said glancing at Loki. He smiled and started to laugh.

"I sincerely look forward to seeing him again," said Loki. I raised an eyebrow and looked at the time on the microwave. Loki had transitioned well to human life since he closed the doors to the other realms, but his relationship with the Avengers was rocky at times. Tony and he had quickly become great friends and I knew one day I would regret that. Steve tolerated him-he was too polite to say anything. Hawkeye and Black Widow weren't around much, so he didn't see them more than one a year. Bruce and he got along most the time, but Bruce was still shy with him. He couldn't get past the fact that he had practically killed Loki by slamming him into the floor repeatedly. Loki had come to cherish the memory.

"Stark wants to set Bruce up with Darcy," I said.

"What about that Betty woman we met at the Fourth of July party?" asked Loki. I smiled at his memory and shrugged.

"Moved about four months ago," I said.

"And Bruce?" asked Loki.

"He left two days after in Hulk form. Stark wants Bruce to move to New York to work for him permanently rather than on a consulting basis," she said. The microwave beeped and I pulled out the bottle. I tested the temperature and gave the bottle to the baby. A little walkie talkie went off and Loki left the room. I watched him leave and looked down at the baby. He was growing quickly-with a mane of thick black hair and red eyes with skin tinted slightly blue. Loki's Jotun genes were going to be dominate in him. Loki came back in the room with our two twins and smiled at me. I pulled out two more bottles and put them in the microwave.

"Here, you take Frigga and Bruce, I'll take Tony," said Loki. He smiled at the little boy and took a seat at the counter. I pulled the bottles out and placed the babies in their high-chairs. I sat down next to Loki and picked up my coffee cup again. I watched him play with Tony and smiled to myself. It had been three years since he closed the doors to Asgard. We got married a week later and I was pregnant soon-very soon after. Our first borns, Frigga and Clint, were almost two and Tony would be a year old in a couple months. Loki and I continued to work for Tony, who had married Pepper a year ago and was about to welcome a baby into the world-Gods help that child. Eric worked on the Helicarrier and traveled around the world almost constantly. The Avengers were still around.

I looked at Loki and caught his eye. A smile spread over his face and he looked down at me.

"Happy Christmas, Jane Lauefeyson," he said his hand turning blue. He picked it up to reveal a perfectly formed snowflake and I smiled.

"Happy Christmas, Loki Lauefeyson," I said.


End file.
